


From Pop-up Books to Red Ranger (A Guide to Making Friends)

by taynew (midnightsunwriter)



Category: Deksia, Pluemon, ปลื้มชิม่อน, เด็กเสี่ย
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, for my lovely mutuals, gmmtv should give pluemon a series, losely based from gakuen babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsunwriter/pseuds/taynew
Summary: Pluem didn't think he'll find a friend on his first day.





	From Pop-up Books to Red Ranger (A Guide to Making Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make pluemon as kotaro and taka but things happen and i seemed to have lost it at the end. 
> 
> enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this is a prologue to my future pluemon fic.

“Hey, kid. Why do you look so sad? Don’t you want to play with me?”

Pluem looked up only to see a boy pointing his blue sword at him. Pluem didn’t understand why such a kid was bothering him when it’s apparent that he didn’t want to make any form of friendly interaction. He’s here because his brother is at school and there’s no one else to look after him.

Pluem didn’t understand though why he’s here at this place when all he wants is to be at home and wait for their parents. His brother told him that their parents will not be coming back anymore. They died in a plane crash? Pluem is still five and didn’t know what his brother is talking about. Their parents promised him that they’ll come back in time for Pluem’s birthday.  

“Are you listening to me? Don’t you want to play?” the kid kept asking. Pluem ignored him and continued reading the book. He didn’t understand what he’s reading but the pictures of animals playing looked really nice.

The kid plopped down beside him and tried to look at the book Pluem is reading. “What’s that you’re looking at? Is that a monkey tickling a bear?” the boy continued on pestering him.

Pluem sighed and replied, “Yes.”

“That looks funny. Turn the page I want to see more.” The kid demanded.

Pluem didn’t like how this boy just demanded things for Pluem. They didn’t even know each other yet but he just turned the page just so the boy will stop talking. It continued on until they both finished the book. The kid went on a shelf, got another book and gave it to Pluem.

“Come on. Let’s read this one next.”

Pluem reluctantly got the book from the boy’s hand. He opened it and got amazed when the pictures popped up from the pages. He gave out a wide smile and directed it at the kid. The kid gave him a smile in return. “I like this one. I never really had this kind of book.”

“We have lots of this kind of books here.” The boy said, scooting closer to Pluem.

They both read the book and exchanged small smiles every once in a while. Pluem thought that maybe this kid is not that bad after all. Maybe this kid can be his first friend.

First friend.

Pluem smiled at the thought of having a friend. He never really had one since he just stays at home. He’s now grateful him and his brother transferred to a new home.

The boy scooted even closer enough for the boy’s hair to tickle Pluem’s cheek. Pluem can smell traces of something sweet on the boy. It’s nice. The boy smelled nice.

“You smell nice.” Pluem blurted out his thoughts.

The kid blushed and averted his gaze. “Thanks. My mom always puts this weird water on my neck before dropping me here.”

“Must be nice to always have your mom,” Pluem said with a hint of sadness.

The boy just gave him a shrug. “It’s good but I hate it when she punishes me for peeing on my pants.”

They would have talked longer if they didn’t hear a small girl crying. “No fair. Jane fell asleep and you’re already close with the new kid. Jane also wants to be friends.”

“It’s not my fault you like to take a nap.” The kid lashed out on the girl.

The girl cried even harder enough to make every kid and their caretaker to wake up as well.

Everyone is now crying including the baby their caretaker is carrying.

“Nanon, sleep some more. Stop crying,” their caretaker whispered to the baby. “AJ and JJ you should also stop crying. You too, Jane. It’s not nice to make Nanon wake up from all your noise.”

“But Jane didn’t start it. Jane just wants to be the first one to make friends with the new kid but then Jane was betrayed,” the girl choked up from her tears.

Pluem didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be the center of attention in his first day but everyone seems to be focusing all of their attention on him.

“It’s okay. I want to be friends with everyone,” he said to stop everyone from fighting.

The boy didn’t like the idea and cried. “It’s not fair. I was the one who read with him and suddenly Jane is his friend.”

Pluem felt his head aching. His first friend is suddenly crying in front of him so he did what he had to do. He copied what his brother always does to him whenever he cries. He gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just like magic, the boy stopped crying and hugged him back.

“It’s okay. I can be friends with everyone but you’re going to be my best friend.” He assured the boy.

“I’m Chimon. I’m four years old.” The boy suddenly blurted out. “And I’m happy to be your best friend.”

“I’m Pluem.” Pluem said. It’s late for introductions but Pluem couldn’t care less. He’s got a friend now. He thought that days will be brighter from now on.

He broke from his hug from Chimon and smiled to the girl and to the two guys who looked alike.

They played after that. They had fun reenacting some of the fight scenes on _Power Rangers_ , played tag and read some of the picture books from the shelf. They had so much fun they didn’t notice that the once blue sky is now covered in hues of orange and indigo and the moon is slowly appearing on the horizon.

AJ and JJ’s mom picked them up first. A few minutes later, Nanon and Jane’s moms came. Pluem and Chimon are the only ones left in the room. They continued playing not minding the time they have to separate for the day.

Pluem’s  brother came together with a guy Pluem didn’t know. Chimon, Pluem noticed, seemed to know the guy because as soon as the door opened Chimon flung himself on the guy’s knees. Pluem’s saw his brother signaled him to get closer. Pluem suddenly felt shy. After all, he didn’t who the other guy is.

“Pluem, this is my brother, Gun. He’s the coolest brother in the world,” Chimon said while his brother laughed.

Chimon moved closer to him before enveloping him in a hug. Pluem hugged back.

Pluem had hugged a total of four people in his life – his brother, mother, father and Chimon. Chimon is the only one who had hugged him outside of his family and it felt nice. He loved Chimon’s hug. It had a certain warmth around it that Pluem cannot understand.

“I’m usually the Ranger Red but tomorrow I’ll make an exception and allow you the great opportunity of being Ranger Red,” Chimon told him.

Pluem broke in a wide smile. He couldn’t contain his happiness and kissed Chimon’s cheek for the second time that day. He liked Chimon’s cheek – it’s soft and warm.

“You can stop now. No kissing until you guys marry each other, okay?” Gun jokingly said.

“What’s that?” Chimon asked.

“It’s something complicated and things only adults can do.” New, Pluem’s brother, replied.

“Will you marry me when we’re adults, Pluem?” Chimon looked at him with eyes full of hope.

Pluem didn’t understand anything at all. He’s just five and he just met Chimon but there’s something in Chimon’s eyes that prompted him to nod. He didn’t really expect that Chimon will hold on to that and demand that they really marry twenty years later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my mutuals @ssaturned and @ignooymin. this fic is for the both of you.
> 
> thank you for proof-reading this, my wife @scheusal_6
> 
> follow me on twitter @singtos_ for some crackhead pluemon tweets.


End file.
